


THE SHADOW BOOK OF DEMONS: NEAR THE END OF DAYS

by ZhuJi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: All For One, Angst!, Everyone is a heroe, Everyone likes MC, Evil sorcerers are so sexy, I am so excited for this!, MC likes everyone, One For All, Romance with extra extra action spice, The best of villains, The world is about to end, save the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhuJi/pseuds/ZhuJi
Summary: Before the chaotic mess...
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. SEE YOU LATER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> This fanfiction is one I'm posting in Wattpad. 
> 
> Sadly, there isn't an upload picture button like Wattpad and the images which I drew for each chapter cannot be uploaded.
> 
> Eiher way I hope you enjoy this project. 
> 
> Also, Pamy is my MC. 
> 
> The story is not your typical romance because my main point is that we got to save the World from ultimate destruction!
> 
> Enjoy~

The sky here at the Human realm seemed ominous for some time already. 

Since the morning I woke, it had been changing between hues of yellow, green and blue, but all of a sudden, it turned completely a purplish pink. 

"It's not even five. This is no way a twilight... What is going on? ... Everyone is acting as if nothing is wrong... As if they CAN'T see it..."

Being uneasy, made studying unfruitful, so I grabbed my things from the study desk I was occupying for the past two hours and left the library in a hurry. 

It wasn't like me to feel this nervous. Especially, without a reason. 

Being serious now, the reason was obvious. 

Despite my tries on convincing myself that the the sky's color and the now materialized dark shadows hovering over the people I passed by, were normal, they weren't and all I knew for now, is that I needed to get back to my studio before one of those "things" decided to hollow on me.

After taking a thirty minute "shadow infested" bus ride home, I quickly closed myself in and quickly checked my smartphone as soon as a notification bell rung, announcing a new message.

It was a message from Solomon.

Pamy? Are you ok? 

I furrowed my brows in confusion and with no more time wasted I wrote back,

"Yes! I'm... Not completely though... Hey... Is a purplish pink sky and floating shadows over mortals a thing now? I can't seem to mingle much well with anyone here now. They are all covered with them."

He wrote,

"No, it is not normal and better not have one of those shadows over you either. Have they taken you back?"

I intently thought about what he meant but still doubted on who THEY were. Possibly, he meant the demon brothers whom I haven't seen for two long years now. 

Yes, they did visit here and there but they were just as busy as me doing, well, what demons do. We all had our priorities and even if we wanted to see each other whenever we felt like it, it didn't work out that well.

Time became thin and with less area to cover, the less we can use towards our advantage to pass time together like we used to in the past.

"You mean Lucifer and the rest of the guys? No, they haven't taken me with them to anywhere exactly...

Were they supposed to come get me?"

There was a pause of nearly a minute before the cellphone announced Solomon's answer to my questions.

"That's great."

What did he mean by "great"? what if what was going on was something to be worried about?

He continued.

"I almost thought I was late."

The suspense was getting to my core so, I quickly dialed, and he picked up followed by my interrogation. 

"Late for what...?"

Solomon only answered with a chuckle,

"See you later... Pamy..."

The line went dead and soon after the wall from the entrance to my studio blasted open, revealing a giant centipede like monster. 

My body went cold, and my heart skipped a beat. 

What was going on? First the sky, then the shadows, then Solomon being all creepy and now this?! 

The creature screeched as it's skull like head searched for something. As soon as it spotted me, it quickly crawled and twisted along the walls until it was inches away from me.

Its front clawed feet tried to either snatch or more like pierce me but thankfully, I snapped out of my trance and ducked, rolled and sprinted towards where the creature had let itself through. 

The thing twisted and from its tail, a needle like object materialized. It attacked with monstrous speed, not granting me time to make a move to move forward any further out from the madness. 

One slip and its needle graced my shoulder which started to burn. I tried moving my wounded arm, but it wouldn't react.

It must've been poisoned and my luck at maintaining myself alive was running out.

Its needle went for another attack; this one aiming obviously for a lethal wound. 

I wanted to live but my body's physical state was on contrary to my thoughts.

I murmured,

"So... This is how I die...?"

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but instead of extreme pain, the feeling of a hand on my back and a followed warm embrace made me open my eyes and look at complete darkness.

Although, better said, it was dark clothing which my eyes came upon to and as my sight shifted from the hand that held in its grip the creature's weapon and upwards to the person's handsome face, a deep well known voice came out from those milky white lips.

"This is not what I had in mind for...."

Dark red slightly concerned stern glowing eyes looked at me.

"You could have called us. Or at least... ME. For what do you have our contacts for?"

I blinked to clear up my vision and still shocked, I voiced out,

"Lucifer?"


	2. THE HARD WAY IT IS

The creature made a horrid sound while it twisted and attacked with the rest of its body spikes.

Lucifer's hold tightened as he pulled me with him back, and forth; left to right and hovered up and down at tremendous speed. 

He exclaimed, 

"Don't loosen your grip on me, ok?!"

As he said that, I felt his grip on me loosened and mine digging unto his fabric, as strong as I could.

He spread his wings and hovered just until we were over the creature's head. As soon as his arms encircled me, his wings encircled us both in a protective sphere. The feathers on his wings started to sprout from their natural alignment and thus acquiring the formation of a Morning Star.

He pulled me further into his embrace and whispered,

"Close your eyes..."

Didn't think it twice, I gritted my teeth and shut my eyes hard. The only free senses I had to witness such morbidity were my sense of hear and my sense of smell. 

As soon as we impact the creature, a gushing disgusting sound followed. There was a putrid smell of burnt rotted flesh. Thanks to Lucifer pressing me against his body and my nostrils having a whiff at the demon's indistinct pleasant smell, the stench was more tolerable. 

Even after the whole ordeal, I couldn't help wanting to snuggle up a little to convince myself he really was here. 

I knew he had already noticed about my actions, but he let me have my way for some time until he started shifting a little; hinting we should get up.

Once at our feet, I could see better what a horrid disaster my studio had ended up. Either be it blood or any other substance, the studio was covered in all of it. 

Just as I perceived earlier, the substance smelled funny.

Lucifer tidied up his suit and surprisingly his wings were back to their usual form and clean. One would imagine, that since he practically plummeted the thing with his wings, he would be covered in its flesh and blood, but he wasn't.

The curiosity was eating me up so, I asked,

"How did you...? I didn't know that you... Why aren't you covered in... In ... THAT?"

After some straightening and glancing over the dead creature and the messed-up studio, he was about to speak but was interrupted by screeching sounds at the distance. 

Sternly he said,

"We need to go... Now!"

He grabbed me by my waist and chanting in an ancient tongue,

"Air falbh thèid mi agus a-mach à sealladh,

Bidh mi air falbh gus am bi mi a 'faicinn gu bheil an ùine ceart..."

A purple glowing magic circle appeared on the floor accompanied by the thumping and crashing sounds near the building. Creature noises sounded nearer to the hole on my studio.

"...Tron doras seo tha na chì mi,

Is e seo mo thoil, mar sin mote e."

I found myself holding tighter to Lucifer as the circle's light became brighter by the moment and the creatures grew nearer.

"...Thèid ùine seachad mar a tha,

Bidh beatha a 'dol air adhart dìreach mar seo,..."

As soon as the creatures wriggled themselves in the space, me and Lucifer disappeared.

The creatures screeched and wiggled their bodies. A voice from behind them gave forth to a young white-haired man, covered in grey and black robes. He ordered them to stop.

"Mira!"

Ignoring the dead one on the side and the stench that was now stronger than before, he leaned in to see the ash markings on the floor in the center of the room.

He sighed with a dark anger poisoning his words.

"The hard way it is..."

________________________*________________________*_______________

TRANSLATION OF DIALECT AND FUN FACTS

Lucifer's Transportation spell 

Away I go and out of sight,

I will be gone until I deem the time is right,

Forgotten from memories until I am back,

While I'm gone in a new world as my presence lacks,

Time will pass just as is,

Lives will go on just like this,

Through this door is what I see,

This is my will, so mote it be. 

· The dialect which Lucifer uses for casting the spell is one of my most favorite and which I sing some songs in, Celtic Gaelic. 

Solomon's "Mira!" is a stop order.

Is from Shona dialect, Bantu language from a group of individuals in Zimbabwe, Africa.


	3. DANGER IS EVERYWHERE

My heart was ready to come out from its rib cage. I was falling at high speeds.

I evaded two or three floating fire balls, which I didn't now why they were there in the first place.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH, OH MY GOD! LUCIFEEEEER!"

Just when I was about to hit another unsuccessfully evaded fire ball, a hand pulled me out of the way. I could swear that the heat from the fire ball had made me sweat more than I was already after the falling.

Lucifer chuckled as my trembling self, threw him a glare. 

"THAT was NOT funny! I almost died!"

He continued to laugh as I thrashed in his embrace. 

"It would be a lie to say I wasn't enjoying it. You seemed like you were having fun."

I countered,

"How can you call, me crying my eyeballs out while falling from who knows where; from unholy heights, FUN?! Stop laughing at me and hold me tighter! I feel myself slipping..."

His hold on me tightened as one of his hands tried to sooth me back from my stressful state.

As he flew and glided lower, he continued our conversation.

"I would never let you fall to your death. As much as I am a demon, I wouldn't stand seeing a very important person to me, die."

I glanced at his face to distract myself from how high we were, but as soon as his eyesight caught mine, I looked down. He smirked and again spoke.

"Didn't know you were scared of heights..."

I answered,

"I am not scared of heights. Going up mountains on firm soil is totally different from getting roller-coasted by a man with wings on mid-air."

He threw another one of his chuckles.

I continued.

"So...Umm...what is going on exactly...? Where are we right now...?"

He didn't look at me as he partially answered my question.

"We are now soaring the Devildom skies."

I knew he'd say that but nevertheless, I had to ask him; just to make sure that this was all happening.

He continued as we made a turnover a thundering dark green cloud. The smell of sulfur hit me with all it got, making me cough and cover my nose and mouth with my only working hand. The effects from the poison remained in my body. Thus, it remained useless for the meantime, IF it ever did go away.

Lucifer tried his best to avoid the gas clouds as much as he could and just when we were on "clear" skies again, he continued to speak. 

"As for what is going on, let's say YOU are not safe. NONE are safe. Not even US."

I raised my eyebrows at his curious answer.

"What do you mean with I am not safe. That none of us is safe? Yesterday, everything was fine. Why is it that today nothing is right?"

Lucifer saw in my eyes worry and lingering anxiety. He frowned and decided to look the whole way down without looking at me in the eyes.

"It means exactly what it means. Before I speak anything more, we need to get to a safe place first. Even the skies here at Devildom are full of danger."

I wasn't going to ask more, but I needed to know how the rest of the brothers were; if they were okay.

"Lucifer, what about...?!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant fire feathered came from under us. It opened his jaw as wide as a sarcastic fringehead fish, and went straight on to eat us, but Lucifer duked and soared, escaping being eaten by the serpent like monster. 

He cursed. 

"Can't they give it a rest? That bastard is again sending demons your way. Pamy..."

I asked,

"Yeah?!"

Lucifer,

"Your cellphone is working as a tracker. It's luring them towards us. We have to destroy it."

Thinking it through, there was no way I was getting rid of it. I had data still in it that I needed to transfer to my laptop, which glancing around myself, I didn't have with me. Reality hit me and noticed that neither my backpack, with my wallet, with my credit card and money, were with me. I must have left it at the studio and now was not only broke, but almost to be eaten by a crazy mutant Hell reptile.

Lucifer batted his wings, again evading the monster's tail.

"Dammit...! I can't fight it like this..."

Lucifer carrying me, made it difficult for him to use his hands to either land a critical blow on the creature, or use any high-level magic powers on it.

The creature landed another blow with its tail at us and just as Lucifer ducked, it followed with its mouth open, ready to take us whole. 

Just moments away from getting eaten, something hit it by the jaw, sending it up towards a sulfur gas cloud. 

Me and Lucifer seemed surprised to see what, or better said, WHO was the one to land such a blow at such a perfect time. 

Soon enough, Lucifer noticed who it was and smirked.

"Thank you for the help Beel. May I ask for one more favor?"

Beel wore a serious expression, but in his eyes a glint of happiness could be caught. He slowly said,

"Yes..."

Lucifer nodded and exclaimed,

"CATCH!"

In seconds, I was being thrown into the air, landing in Beel's arms. The creature's roar came near the distance as Lucifer gave his final orders with determination written on his face. 

"Beel, take Pamy to the others. DO NOT take any breaks."

Beel nodded. 

"Mhn. No breaks."

I looked in between Beel and him. Everything was happening so fast. 

Lucifer turned to me. He cupped my face ans smiling, planted a kiss on my forehead. 

Still trying to process all that was happening. I stared wide eyed and unflinching as he pulled back and waved my cellphone on one of his hands.

"I'll take this problematic device if you don't mind. I'll see you in a bit then. Beel, NOW."

At the command, Beel flew from the battle scene. The las thing I saw was two more creatures about to clash with a shining Lucifer and Beel covering my eyes because, as he pointed out, the beautiful light would make me blind.


	4. HOUSE HEARQUARTERS

The flight with Beel wasn't as turbulent as Lucifer's. No gas clouds, no fireballs and no Hell monsters trying to kill you. Beel remained serious during the whole travel. I wondered, why was everyone acting all weirdly.

I still remembered what Solomon said over the phone.

"See you later..."

I looked up at Beel.

"Beel, has Solomon been in contact with you guys recently? It's that he called me today and he sounded not his usual self..."

Beel's flying faltered a little at the mention of Solomon's name. He turned over a tree and now moved under the canopy of something like a forest.

I didn't know why would Beel take such route towards wherever we should be going, but it seemed more dangerous, than flying on the Devildom skies. 

The forest was dark. Only lightened by some luminescent giant plants which, if my eyes did not play tricks on me, they were moving on their own. 

Beel didn't answer so I pushed in a little to get him to answer at least a question. 

"Is Solomon with you guys? If things are as dangerous as this, then..."

Beel interrupted.

" Only the GOOD Solomon..."

I blinked both by the sudden interjection and the short ambiguous answer. 

I asked bewildered.

"The 'good' Solomon? But there is only one Solomon..."

There was another moment of silence, and it remained so, until we arrived in front of a poison ivy covered wall. I didn't recall being here before and noticing my confusion, Bee said as he walked towards one specific of them all and pulled on it. 

"We are at the back of the bouse of Lamentation. No one but me and my brothers can enter this way into the house. The poison from this ivy , kills both humans and other magical creatures, but this one vine doesn't hold the poison."

It made sense. Looking at all the twist and turns the plant made under and over itself, noone who knew about the wall, would know which of the vines is not poisonous and end up dead. Just like an entrance code.

The vines started to move and unknot themselves. Beel pulled me back a little.

"They tend to whip at whatever is near them."

It was amazing really. Behind all the vegetation, all that laid was a tiny door, carved from the same rock material as the wall. 

All that came out from my mouth was.

"And... Can you fit through there?"

Beel threw a small laugh and nodded. 

The door was the size of myself, only just a tiny bit taller. None of the brothers could have passed through it as comfortable as someone my size could.

Not waiting any longer, Beel opened the door, took my hand in his and swiftly made us fit in, closing the door behind us. 

To my surprise the wall's height and with were taller and wider than I expected them to; compared to the height of the passage entrance.

I couldn't see anything because of the darkness. I could only know where was Beel because of my body being pressed against his and because of his glowing beautiful purplish pink eyes. He said,

"Let's go."

He guided me along the way.

"How can you see where you are going Beel? It's so dark I can't even see your figure. Looking at it this way, it's like I'm following a floating eyes instead of a person."

Beel laughed.

"It's in the nature of us demons to be able to see in the dark; like having those superhero night vision super powers. Al least that is what Levi said about it."

I giggled assertively.

"Exactly that was what I was going to say. By the way Beel, how have you been. When was the last time I saw you...? Hmm... About five months ago was it? Summer. Remember? You, Belphie and Levi had some time on your hands and decided to visit for a week. I remember you buying all the ice cream on the ice cream man's truck. Even then, you still weren't full!"

I laughed at the memory. Belphegor was, even after living with him for several centuries, still seemed surprised of Beel's insatiable hunger. Levi on the other hand, went all otaku crazy with the human realm's comics and video game shops, buying all he could from the latest trends ruling the anime and pop media at the moment.

Such beautiful memories those were. Now, we were back together at last, but from all good things comes bad things. And evenso we were together, the time we were wasn't the most adequate for a lovely, fluffy reunion.

Our steps slowed down as we approached a light that came through an opening at the end of the tunnel. Murmurs and shadows of people moving, casted themselves on the walls.

"I still can't believe this is all happenin'! How did he even do that!"

I tilted my head to the side in wonder. The energetic, explosive voice sounded so much like Mammon. 

"Would you just calm de Hell down! I am trying to read on the matter here. All your yapping is making me lose my concentration."

I murmured to myself,

"Was that Satan?"

A recognizable dorky laugh followed.

"Huhuhuhuhum~ Mammon is getting on Satan's nerves. A little bit more and he'll be done for."

Mammon,

"I ain't scared of Satan. I ain't scare of anyone!"

Satan answered daringly,

"Oh really. I wonder what Lucifer would say about that... Anyhow, shut your mouth and stay still!"

Levi's voice continued.

"I wonder when Beel and Lucifer will come back... Lucifer had disappeared in a rush and moments later, Beel took off flying who knows where."

A playful, flirty voice answered.

"Levi, they said they'd come back LATER. The good thing is that we are out of danger right now."

Levi,

"Yeah, but Beel and Lucifer..."

Asmodeus interjected.

"They are one of the strongest demons in Hell, Levi. If you ask me, I'm more worried of poor Lord Diavolo and this cute RAT over here."

I furrowed my brows at the mention of Lord Diavolo in a pitiful like tone. 

Asmo continued.

"Now, Solomon dear, would you care to explain again how did you manage to do all this mischief."

Mammon,

"That's right! Tell us again how did you get the grimoire without Cerberus, or Lucifer catching you AND supposedly, get yourself split into TWO yous, HUH?! I don't believe ya'!"

My pace picked up, pulling Beel faster towards the direction of the voices.

With a slightly shaky but still composed voice, Solomon answered,

"What else do you want me to tell you? I get it! I get that I made a grave mistake! I get that it's my fault Lord Diavolo got captured and subdued. I get that everything we know is about to end! But..."

I appeared with Beel in the room. It was like a high-class living room; only smaller. A room I've never been into. 

All of the brothers were shocked by my sudden appearance in at their quarters, but that didn't last long, and soon, ran and hugged me with all their might. 

Beel seemed to soften up as he saw the scene take place so, he joined in to the group hug. 

I laughed as I started loosing my capacity to breath.

"You guys...guys...? GUYS!"

The brothers,

"Eh?"

I sighed.

"You are... strangling... me..." 

They released me, but still held me near them, asking the same questions I had planned to ask them, but then again, I remembered Solomon's words and immediately spotted him sitting on a couch with an unemotional expression plastered on his face. 

I suddenly blurted,

"What is this all about a captured Lord Diavolo and a stolen grimoire?"

Now, some things were clicking and making sense. Things that made my worry rise to its maximum capacity.

"What about your split self, GOOD Solomon?"


	5. THE GOOD ONE AND THE BAD ONE

Mammon yelled at Asmo and Belphie who were holding to each of my arms. 

"Oi! Let go of Pamy already! Can't you see she's uncomfortable."

Belphie retorted.

"You are the one making others uncomfortable."

Asmo joined in.

"Now, shut it! You've been yelling like a mad dog ever since Lucifer disappeared."

The sudden memory of Lucifer and him going against the Hell monsters alone, took hold of my mind. A sudden ache came upon me, but glancing at the quite Solomon, reminded me, that I had someone to interrogate about the present events.

I directed myself to Solomon.

"Why did Beel refer to you as the 'GOOD' Solomon before? Are the things happening your doing?"

Solomon closed his eyes as he sighed.

"Yes... It is..."

Mammon exclaimed near my ear, making me winze and grin in pain. 

"See! See! But he doesn't say much after he says 'YES'"

Asmo rolled his eyes.

"He has stupid Mammon! No matter how many times he repeats the story, your low intellect level would not be enough to understand it."

Levi laughed.

"Huhuhuhumm~"

Belphie nodded in agreement.

"Mhn. That's true."

Mammon felt attacked.

"Why ya' gotta' take it against me?! I'm not the bad guy here. Take it all on HIM!"

All the bickering of them all, passed my level of patience, making me yell as the consequence.

"GUYS, WOULD YOU GIVE IT A REST?!"

After making Mammon whimper like a scared puppy and the rest stare wide eyed at me, although they didn't release me from the grip on me, I concentrated on getting to know the truth behind today's craziness.

Solomon noticing my desperate state, started explaining himself for the twentieth time. 

He stated the spell he used to make Cerberus fall into deep slumber; a spell he bought from a red cloaked stranger. After making sure the monstrous dog was knocked out, he proceeded by magickly clearing out the poison ivy that protected the grimoire from intruder's hands. He spoke of, how he closed himself inside his walls and spoke the ancient forbidden incantations of the Devil King's Litia demon spell, of the "Three Realm Rupture". 

The invisible walls that divided one world from the other broke and they started to collapse unto one another, disrupting the normality of the life in each. 

That explained why those with shadows on them, acted as either their life had been sucked dry, or they had lost their marbles.

Solomon arrived to one of the most bizarre events from them all.

"Once I finished chanting the spell, I felt my head like it was about to explode. My eyesight spun and I became breathless as if my lungs had shrunk over themselves... I was terrified..."

He continued hesitant.

"My vision started to falter as my heart stopped beating for a short thirty seconds. After that..."

Asmodeus's hold on my arm tightened as he looked anxious and apparently, excited by the story.

"AND?! For Heaven's sakes Solomon! Stop with the suspense! Hurry up and get to the part where your other self, placed a paralyzing spell on you and as he summoned all fiends, went straight towards the Devil King's castle and demanded for Lord Diavolo to hand over the crown."

I thought, that Asmodeus was even better at spilling the beans more efficiently than the one responsible for it.

Satan joined in the conversation, adding up the building up tale.

"Let us not forget, the other Solomon sealed Diavolo's demon powers, not even God knows how, and chained him up with magic I've never seen or read before. No one, in any of the realms has defied us the great Avatars of Hell AND the future King. It is truly amazing."

Belphie, even after being asleep five minutes ago, added,

"He even made us run away and hide in this house..."

Mammon interjected.

"We ain't hiddin' Belphie. We are just..."

He cold sweated as he tried to come up with some excuse. 

Satan went ahead and leveled up their dignity.

"We are trying to come up with a plan worthy enough to guarantee success."

Levi,

"So, we agree that we are worthless wight now and that 'EVIL' Solomon is stronger than us."

Belphie frowned at that.

"I can't help to disagree with that. That guy is just a materialization of this other guy's ulterior desires. Isn't that right Asmo?"

Asmo hummed in affirmation.

"Ever since I made a pact with Solomon he has always had this thing of him; this sinister inner personality, that made him one special and interesting person."

Belphie continued with his explanation. 

"Solomon, even if a sorcerer with exceptional practice in magic, isn't a big issue when it comes to be compared with us elite demons."

Levi, 

"Then... What made the 'EVIL' Solomon better than us?"

Belphie sighed in annoyance.

"Would you stop indirectly labeling us as losers Levi?"

Satan followed, pointing at a page on the book in his hands.

"Maybe, it was Diavolo's sacred center piece jewel that he obtained from his father? Says here, that the pioneering self-rising demon clans from the past, used to connect their most precious treasures with their spell reservoirs. This amplified the spells and the objects magic."

Solomon nodded.

"Yes. Indeed. Once, the other me had his hands on the jewel, the object labeled him as its new owner, lending him its power and guaranteeing the success of the vast majority of his plans. That's of course, taking in consideration, that he would put into work all the plans I had been lining out in my head."

Belphie glared at him.

"Very nice of you, trying to take over the World and making everyone your slave. Such a good friend you are."

Asmo felt betrayed.

"And here I thought we had a chance Solomon dear."

Once everyone calmed down, I commented.

"If I put everything together, to my understanding, you thought all of this, but never really intended to put them into action and then, when your spell backfired, those emotions and ideas just got glued together and voila 'EVIL' Solomon was born?"

Solomon nodded again.

I cupped my chin as I started brain storming.

"That means... It's just like how Satan was born right? Satan was born from Lucifer's resent and negative emotions towards his father, right? Satan were emotions and ideals materialized into what he is now, a full-bodied demon. But our concern right now is not knowing how this materialization happened, but if there is a possibility to break them down back into what they were before; just emotions."

Satan smirked as he realized something that just might help them, but it required them to throw themselves into danger. 

"I've heard about a secret library hidden under Devildom grounds. A library of forbidden books, band by the first demons themselves because of its capability to destroy not only magical creatures and humans, but also... The Universe. There, just maybe, we may be able to find what we are looking for."

My face showed how much I was pleased to hear what I was listening to. We still had time. We had to think positive. We had to...

Beel came up to me grinning and offered me a dozen of chocolate chip hell candy corn cookies.

"Ish u eat efur ettn hur? (Did you eat before getting here?)"

I warmly smiled while giggling and taking them all, even if I wasn't going to eat them completely. 

We had to keep on eating as if things will go our way. We can do this, I thought.

I was smiling and laughing with everyone as we caught up a little on the things we missed from each other, but as soon as I heard a crashing sound behind us and saw what it was, my mouth closed into a straight line and the blood in my body became cold.

I started to tremble as my widened eyes took sight of a beaten and bloodied Lucifer. He was on all fours, with his clothe disheveled and shredded, breathing heavily and coughing up blood; feathers falling here and there.

Mammon was the first to exclaim,

"Lucifer?! What...?!"

I rose slowly from my seat as our eyes met, those beautiful striking red eyes fondly stared at me and as soon as the side of his mouth rose a little into a smile, he collapsed. 

Without worrying about getting covered on his blood I rushed to his figure followed by the rest.

"Lucifer! Lucifer, answer me! LUCIFER!"


	6. YOUR WORTH

Soft instrumental music played on the background as I drunk the warm milk tea that Satan had prepared for me, accompanied by the rest of the cookies Beel had offered me earlier tonight. I sat on Lucifer's room work desk, reading and writing anything I found useful for dealing with our present problem type "End of the World".

As far as I had written on the papers, it was true, that under Devildom, there existed a secret library, but since no one had ever seen it after the past demons were denied entry to it and their memories erased by the heads of the clans, then there wasn't any reassurance that indeed, there was a library under these soils. 

I also found some old map illustrations of secret locations of temples and shrines at the outskirt of Devildom; at the darkest, and less inhabited places on Hell. The books said, that these places were somehow, protected by demon seals and blood barriers only creatures with high magic level were capable to brake in and grasp what secrets lay inside. 

I passed my hands through my hair; frustratingly feeling tired by all the reading and the unasked action that occurred during the whole day. 

One good thing now, was that the poison's effect on my arm had passed and I could use both of my arms without problems.

I stretched back my head and fingers, and taking the now cold, but still half-filled cup of tea with me, I placed it on the nightstand on the side of where Lucifer laid resting on his bed.

Mammon had placed a cushioned chair near Lucifer's resting figure before leaving us alone in the room. 

The brothers had all gone with hurt adorning their faces. When they hugged me good night I could feel them still trembling maybe not only because of Lucifer's awful and surprising physical state, but also because it was the first time they had seen him like this and had confronted what had taken place before I came back here. 

They felt afraid, and now that I was here, they didn't feel like keeping it in anymore. 

I had kissed their forehead good night except for Solomon. After Lucifer had entered the room, and taken care of, Solomon was placed in another room and locked down by magic used by all six brothers. They prohibited getting near him and I felt that they were being serious. This was nothing to be joking about. 

Even so, I still felt bad for Solomon. He still had many things to tell, I knew it. But he was denied to give answers that even if spoken, they would be judged for their truth, and subsequently denied by any who listened, grabbing hold again of being labeled as "The Rat".

Putting those worries aside, I stared at the bandaged, but beautiful face of Lucifer. For all these three years I've spent with the brothers, I've always thought of each as very beautifully handsome men; each having their own particular characteristics that made them more special for me and have an irreplaceable place in my heart. But Lucifer...

Lucifer was more than just handsome and beautiful. He was terrifyingly sublime. I say terrifyingly, because it even sacred myself how the demon that now laid before me could affect me so much. Lucifer could walk in and make himself present anywhere and I would automatically feel like time had stopped and the World was shaking. Lucifer was one of a kind. Even when visiting the Human realm, he would make his beauty apparent when women, men and children would stare mouth agape at him, forgetting of what they intended to do during the day and only think of him. Even animals would fall in love with Lucifer's sex appeal. 

I've been with him far so much to just value him for just his appearance and got to know how vulnerable he was. He wasn't someone to believe in just anyone and show his true self to others just like that. For him to let me see who he was beneath the rock faced mask, and to listen what was really on his mind, was a blessing and an opportunity worth to value forever. 

I remembered what that ghost of the witch Grisella had told me three years ago.

"...He clearly trusts you, doesn't he? But know that nothing lasts forever. Sometime in the near future, he will lose every last ounce of trust he puts in you now..."

I whispered to myself.

"Lucifer... Why would you always throw all the responsibility unto yourself? You are not alone anymore. Why can't you see that...?"

Just when I had finished sighing, Lucifer's eyes fluttered open, and as he blinked a little to clear up his vision he muttered. 

"What... happened...? Pamy...? Ow..."

I quickly attended him.

"Don't push yourself! You are badly wounded."

Lucifer closed his eyes again and frowned, breathing and exhaling deeply, obviously stating he was displeased by all.

"I am fine. I want to sit at least."

Noticing he was using his deep angered tone at me, he immediately softened up.

"I'm... I'm sorry... Would you please... Help me sit up. I find this position uncomfortable for us to speak."

I smiled and proceeded to getting him into the position he wanted. 

Looking worried still at him, and moving around as if I could find anything more that would help him feel better in anyway, he took the opportunity to grab hold of me and pull me into a hug, which consequently brought him to winze in pain and curse. 

I tried to pull away as fast as I could but instead of the pain making him let go, his grip around me tightened. He buried his face on my neck, feeling how he took in my presence by all the senses possible. 

He whispered in my ear.

"I missed this.... I missed you..."

I felt my body become warm and my face extremely hot. He knew my ears were a sensitive spot, yet he tried that move on me. I squirmed a little, moving my head away from where his rested, but he would follow it, granting me no way of escape. 

He chuckled and caressed the back of my neck making the line of my spine tingle. 

I spoke awkwardly loud, trying to change the direction of things. 

"I missed you a lot to. Um... but if you don't let me go, we can't talk properly... Lucifer?"

Lucifer slowly pulled away, and as he slid his hands over my arms, and rested them on my hands, I felt something hard and cold in between our palms. 

Once he took his hands away from mine, I could see what was it that he had placed on them. 

It was the Harrison Porter chocolate lizard cellphone strap from the School of Wizards shop. My eyes glazed.

"You... You brought this back with you. I... I don't know how to express how I feel right now..."

After breathing in deep and watching him smile warmly at me; a way he wouldn't do if he was in front of the others, I continued.

"You brought this with yourself injured like that... How should I feel? I don't know if to be angry, to be happy, or to be sad. I... I..."

Tears started forming in my eyes, surprising Lucifer and making him cup my face; softly tracing his thumb over my half lidded eyes and clearing up the continuous fall of my tears. 

His voice sounded cracked.

"Please... Don't cry..."

I pushed out from my throat.

"Why would you do that...? You could have asked for help..."

He couldn't bare to see me cry like this. His eyes were showing painful sadness, and regret. 

"I care for the safety of my brothers... and... you... I don't want you getting hurt... None of you..."

I couldn't hold back any longer and threw myself at him. Letting out all the frustration build up in me for the past hours. 

"That's not... That's no excuse... Ugh..Uh.. UWAAAAAAH...!"

I coughed and hiccupped as I continued reprimanding him and hugging him tighter. Soaking him wet with my tears full of desperation and distress. 

"You have us Lucifer! You are not alone! You have Beel, Mammon, Satan, Levi, Belphie and even Asmo to help you out when in danger. You have ME!"

He cupped my face and made me look at him deep in his eyes.

"You need my help more than anyone. I wouldn't bare to lose anyone again as I lost those who I have loved in the past. You are... Other than my brothers... Other than my place beside Diavolo as his right hand..."

I waited for him to continue. The crying already making my mind go hazy.

He moved our faces together, and as our lips brushed each other he spoke the last words for the night.

"You are what gives worth to my infinite life. Without you, I'd be better off dead..."

He gave me a deep passionate kiss. Hard, and eager, but nevertheless, equally soft and tender.

As tears streamed down my face, I could only wish that moments like this could last forever.

Lucifer,

"Please... Please don't cry... All I want is... To protect you and that smile... 

That smile which lights this darkness I live in..."


	7. THE "BAD" ONE

A sound surged and echoed on the air. Energy overflowed and dispersed, amplifying to everything that was near. Roaring accompanied by the cries of attack were then the only things that could be heard.

One of the ten flying snake monsters that ambushed Lucifer after he left Pamy to go with Beel, was sent flying, clashing with two others who had not foreseen the collision.

He flew up high enough, above another one and concentrating as much energy as he could on his left hand he duked downwards. Purplish pink electric discharges expelled from the palm of his hand and ended in an explosion as soon as it met the beast's face.

The wail of pain that came out of its throat was deafening, even to himself. How could things turn out like this he wondered. How could he and the rest of the World be stuck in this mess. 

In his case, he was in a tight situation, no matter how many times he would land a blow on the snakes, as soon as the smoke cleared out, they showed no sign of injury. It didn't make sense. It was not the first time he had fought against these kinds of hellish creatures and came out victorious., but without any reasonable explanation, this time his attacks didn't work.

He cursed under his breath and for the first time in forever, he started to sweat.

Another snake flew towards him, jaw wide open, saliva covered sharp teeth showing. He back flipped and let it bite the other one in front of him. 

How many time has passed? He didn't know but he could feel himself growing tired. He never fought so many flying Hell snakes before. One was good, two or five were enough, but TEN invincible ones was way too much.

Because of his mind being somewhere else at the moment, forgetting he still had ten monstrosities to deal with, one bit on his cloak and pulled him into another's mouth. He unbreeched it immediately, casting a bombarding spell so when it landed in the monster's mouth, it blew it up, but to his disdain, it was completely fine. 

In annoyance,

"This is not normal..."

A voice behind him commented,

"Of course it isn't, come on your smarter than that Lucifer."'

Lucifer pulled back quickly and faced the undesired presence. 

A white haired and black cloaked man looked awfully similar to Solomon, floated before him. Other than completely red eyes and his sinister aura, the man looked exavtly, like the sorcerer he left back at the House of Lamentation.

The Solomon look alike folded his arms in front of his chest and hummed. 

"Oh now, don't look at me like that. Can't you do anything more than glaring at others. It's sickening."

Lucifer scoffed with a smirk. 

"Well, you sure have a foul mouth."

Solomon look alike, 

"Hmph. You know... I really don't care right now what you think."

With his hands raised up, a green hue emanated from him, hitting each of the flying snakes.

Suddenly, the snakes started to corner Lucifer. 

Lucifer's heart palpitated in such an erratic manner that it annoyed him further than he already was. This was no time to be panicking. He, Lucifer, the Avatar of Pride, doesn't panic. 

As if reading his mind the look a like Solomon gave out a wide grin.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy... It's a splendid sight to see a high ranked demon as yourself quiver like so. What would... Pamy say about it, huh?"

Lucifer gritted his teeth and having enough, he launched forward and attacked, but before his attack could take place, out of nowhere he found himself paralyzed in mid air.

The "BAD" Solomon was looking intently, into his eyes. No limbs moving; no sign of magic, but then why couldn't he move. 

"Solomon" laughed as he took out from around his neck a red glowing jewel. 

"That dumb expression is just fantastic! You see, if I have THIS, I don't need the assistance of my hands to cast any spell. I just need my mind and that's enough to wreak havoc. Isn't it AMAZING!"

Lucifer couldn't even move his lips to speak a thing or two to the scoundrel. How dare he do this? How could he do this?!

"Now then, how about we play a little~?"

He snapped his fingers and one of the snakes hit him with its tail, making Lucifer bullet at high speed towards the rocky ground. The rock surface exploded into million of pieces, leaving a cloud of dust to hover over the area of impact. 

Another snake, threw him up towards the sky, and got clawed by three of them, inflicting extreme damage to his already bloodied body. This continued until the "BAD" Solomon snapped again his fingers and hovered over the mangled figured that was now Lucifer.

"You know, I never once liked you. You and your brothers always making it difficult for me to get any closer to Pamy; always around her. That really pissed me off..."

He landed a kick on Lucifer, who even though the spell had lifted from him, his body was harmed enough to leave him unresponsive. 

As he glared at the figure that balanced over him, Lucifer grabbed all the strength he could to force out of his throat,

"You'll...You'll...pay...for...this..."

The "Bad" Solomon went into a laughter frenzy. His expression and voice made him look psychotic and insane.

He kneeled in front of Lucifer and breathed out.

"Oh~ We'll see about that."

Then, for Lucifer, everything went black.

__________________________________*___________________________________

Everyone was having breakfast on the dining room. It had been a long time since I had people accompany for breakfast, or any meal whatsoever. It felt pleasant. 

Mammon exclaimed,

"So that's what happened to you, while we were here doing nothing?!"

Satan added,

"Honestly Lucifer, what did you gain from fighting those creatures all by yourself. Not to mention the fact that you almost got killed by "that" Solomon. Really, that pride of yours will get you in worse conditions if you don't think about yourself more."

I glanced over at Lucifer. His wounds seemed better than yesterday. It seemed the ability to heal quickly for demons was true. I could even say, no scars will be left. 

Lucifer sighed, he returned my gaze which made me instantly blush and pay attention back to the food. Looking at him, made me remember all that had taken place yesterday, which I was trying so hard not to think about since the moment I woke up from his bed this morning. 

Lucifer chuckled and after smirking for a moment, became serious again. 

"Let's not talk about me for now. Have any of you gotten anything relevant to how we can deal with our present situation. Satan?"

Mammon complained.

"Oi! Why ask specifically Satan? We also are here to help!"

Lucifer smirked. 

"Oh... Well then, Mammon what do you have that's useful and I can validate as a good strategy to deal with the enemy?"

Mammon cold sweated at the sudden demand for a plan. I tried to cover up my giggle as I saw him try to look for some answer but couldn't arrive to one. 

Levi,

"Huhuhuhuhum~ He clearly doesn't have a plan."

Satan laughed as well, and after everyone relaxed and Mammon's yelling dispelled, I grabbed their attention.

"Well... Satan and I may have something that could be considered somehow as a plan..."

Satan nodded while smiling.

"Mhn. I could even say it is a perfect plan, but to be honest there is no other one, so it's the only thing we can try for now."

After telling them of our plan, Lucifer cupped his chin as he took in everything and evaluate it. That is, if it was too risky, or worthy enough of success. 

Asmodeus,

"I really don't feel good about this plan..."

Mammon retorted.

"Asmo, you are just scared to be eaten by any monster that lurks outside this house!"

Asmo,

"I have my reasons to be scared! Have you seen all the THINGS trying to get into the house?! There are some I've never seen before! Have you seen their teeth?! THEIR CLAWS?! What would happen to the beautiful me if one of those gets their grasp on me?!"

Belphie rolled his eyes.

"I think it's fine. We don't have any more options so..."

Levi said excited,

"I like it! Sounds like that game I played once; "A girl and a group of brothers trapped in a haunted house to defeat the evil that wants to rule the World and get everyone killed". It was such an awesome game. Huhuhuhuhum~ Oh! Are we going to end up running? I hope we don't get to run... I really HATE running..."

Beel continued to munch on his breakfast, nodding repeatedly in agreement with the others.

Lucifer continued.

"It seems we are settled. We need to prepare ourselves as soon as possible."

Throwing him a worried look I commented,

"But... your injuries haven't..."

He dismissed the idea.

"They'll be healed by tomorrow. No need to worry about such trivial things."

I though that his wounds were not trivial things, but I knew nothing would come out from trying to convince Lucifer of something.

We all continued to discuss and laugh about other things nonrelated to the chaos we were going against. All except one felt out from the group, because guilt and regret hunted him.

Solomon looked up once from his food glancing towards my joy filled self. A small smile slightly formed on his lips. He stared for about ten seconds before his smile disappeared and went back to stare at his already empty plate.

He felt like the plate... Empty...


	8. THE LOST ONE'S LAKE

Only the swish and splash from our feet moving along the water echoed in the dark space we were walking in. We were only nine people: well, seven demons, a sorcerer and a human, in the vast darkness. Two of us only carried old fashioned oil lanterns with us, trying to light the way for those who couldn't see their way through the dark; Solon and me, and still maintain ourselves hidden among the shadows for any kind of unwanted encounter. 

As I scanned our walkthrough, I could see the walls from what appeared to be a tunnel, were covered in cracks and thick layers of new and already wasted vegetation. The water was dark, not because there was no light, but because it seemed like its "natural" color. It was cold, and slightly slimy, with the strong essence of dead matter, a fact I was not going to be much detailed on, because each time I thought about it, it made me cringe in disgust. 

Droplets of water added up to the sound of a running squeaking rat, that due to the light from the lanterns, hissed. I jumped and literally clawed the demon in front of me clothe. Leviathan who was behind me and the one with one of the lanterns, raised his free hand, elevating some of the murky water and drew it towards the still violent rat, splashing it with it and causing it to squeak away.

Lucifer demanded,

"Levi, don't waste your energy for a mare rat."

Levi stumbled a little, bumping into me and standing straight as an arrow.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Lucifer! Won't happen again!"

I sighed feeling both relieved that the rat was gone and bad for Levi. The poor man just wanted to protect me, I think, even still, he did scare the thing away from me, why reprimand him like that. 

I released Lucifer and looking up at his stern face I commented,

"You shouldn't be so harsh on him... He was only trying to..."

Lucifer interjected,

"It was all for nothing. Let us move on, or we'll be putting ourselves in more danger than we already are."

As much as Lucifer had various lovable aspects about himself, there were some things that made me want to slap him. I put on my "I'm angry at you" smile and stepped away from him until I was next to Levi. Levi seemed shocked at how he immediately tensed up, especially now that Lucifer had a shadow over his glaring red eyes. 

He lifted his head, seeming bigger and imponent than usual.

"Suit yourself..."

He turned and continued to walk behind Satan, who had all his attention to the map on his hands and show no care for whatever was happening behind him. 

Mammon exclaimed,

"Oi! What's the hold up?"

Belphegor answered,

"No, we're not, and I'm getting tired already..."

Beel added,

"I'm hungry..."

He felt his growling stomach with his free hand, earning a squeal from Asmo.

Lucifer demanded,

"Stop making noise. ALL OF YOU. Or do you perhaps want to die?"

We all lowered our heads and in silence and followed behind him and Satan.

After some thirty minutes, the flow of fresh air met my nostrils. Wind made my hair hit my face and get stuck in my eyes, making me mutter in annoyance.

Levi who has been at my side this whole time, lowered himself a little and asked,

"Are you alright Pamy...? Sorry about... before... I mean..."

He had a tinge of blush over his cheeks, showing his embarrassment. That made him look adorable, but the question was,

"Why are you apologizing? Weren't you trying to scare away that rat earlier? You were very nice Levi, and I thank you for that. You don't have to be sorry for something good."

Levi's eyes softened at my words and as much as I knew he wanted to hug me, he remained controlled and kept walking more swiftly than ever before. Only his wide smile plastered on his reddish face could let anyone who saw him know he was feeling so happy to be described into words. Knowing Levi for this long, I could bet he wanted to jump of joy. I giggled behind one of my hands, grabbing his attention.

"Wha... Wha...What is it? Why are you laughing at me?"

I grinned,

"I'm not LAUGHING at you. I just, suddenly felt happy that's all. Can't I feel a little happy, after all, things have gone pretty hectic and stressful since yesterday."

He nodded in agreement to my words and smiled again.

In front, Satan exclaimed,

"We are here!"

As we walked a little further on, we exited the tunnel and came into view with a lake. 

Lucifer,

"The Lost One's Lake..."

Satan followed.

"Mhn. Only the lost know where it is, but never return to tell where it was."

Asmo exclaimed,

"EH?! Are you saying we're LOST?!"

Mammon pushed Asmo out of the way.

"WE'RE LOST?! You said you knew where we were going! Now WE ARE LOST?!"

Satan exhaled.

"NO, you dimwitted bird brains! We are not lost. It's just a figure of speech! Now, if the books are right. Somewhere, near the surface of this lake, is a portkey that leads to one of the sections of the underground library."

Lucifer,

"So, we just need to swim for it, is that what you're trying to get on to?"

Satan nodded. 

Mammon complained, followed by Asmo.

"If you haven't noticed, I didn't come with the right clothing to go swimming on a lake. I already soaked and stained the hem of my pants and my shoes with that dirty old water back at the tunnel. Now, you want us to soak ourselves completely to go look for something you yourself don't even know exists!"

Ignoring Asmo's argument, I walked further out to the lake, only to be stopped by Lucifer. 

"You need to be more careful. This lake is deeper than you expect it to be."

I tried to loosen myself without success. I still was mad at him because of before. I shouldn't be, but still was nonetheless. 

"I am able to float. I won't drown..."

Lucifer frowned. He knew why I was acting like this so, he looked at me as if he was sorry for whatever he did I considered wrong of him and just the fact he couldn't word it out made me even more pissed. 

He pulled me back and said without looking into my eyes,

"Levi, you'll be the one to search with Pamy, while the rest of us search the other parts of the lake."

Levi repeatedly nodded, surprised that such a responsibility was put upon him.

Lucifer continued.

"Solomon, you will be under my surveillance. Let's go."

I remained staring at the walking away Lucifer, trying to figure him out but still couldn't. He was nice, loving, and cared for others, but he still had the problem of not knowing how to show those feelings properly, ending up hurting other more than he wished to. 

Levi murmured,

"You... You need to hold unto me if we are going to search in the lake... Here, you can climb on my back and..."

Levi wanted me to ride him like a seahorse. That image crossed my mind making me laugh out loud and making him turn all red. He stammered.

"Did... Did I say something wrong? I just thought that it would be easier for me to swim like that, that's all."

After calming myself down I gestured him to lower himself. 

"It's alright Levi. I just imagined something extremely funny. If this way is easier for you, then fine by me."

I got unto his back, and as he moved his muscles, trying to be the most comfortable for both me and him he suggested lowering his head in the water.

"You... You can hold on to me tighter... Here, let me..."

I thought he was going to ask me again for permission, but he didn't. I felt his hands go along my thighs, of to my knee, slowly resting on my calves, and pushing me up further unto his upper back. 

I was surprised at the sudden movement, but soon relaxed as he moved further into the center of the lake. 

Being on his back wasn't so bad. It made me feel secure and lighter. Also, other than looking at the lake's surface clearer, I could see Levi's reddish looking ears. Even acting all composed while holding unto me, he was still feeling nervous; I could feel his heart about to burst through the thumping on his back. 

He asked,

"Got anything? I can't seem to see anything under the surface."

Me,

"No. I haven't seen a thing, since we went in."

I called over to the others, who were a little further away from us.

"You guys! What if the portkey is not near the surface but near the BOTTOM of the lake?"

Satan answered after some thinking.

"If that is true then this sounds harder than I thought..."

Lucifer was about to speak, but suddenly he remained silent and his gaze landed into a pair of forming small waves at the water's surface. I saw his concern as he swam faster towards Levi and me and yelled. 

"LEVI! PAMY! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

As soon as I saw Lucifer's eyes show terror, something grabbed me by both of my arms and pulled me off Levi, pulling me down at tremendous speed. I couldn't breathe. Water was filling up my lungs and the last thing I saw before loosing my senses, was a pair of glowing distressed yellow eyes coming at me.


	9. A TRUE HERO

I didn't feel like myself. Although, I was, but lighter. I seemed to be in darkness. I wanted to move but didn't have anywhere to move to. A light appeared suddenly before me, growing nearer. Inches away from me, it floated. It didn't move much, then just hover up and down. Whispers and echoes came from it, growing in volume. Listening closely, I could decipher who the voices belong to, although others, I've never heard before, chanted in a strange language. The yelling voice of Mammon, the kittenish one from Asmo, Beel's constant "I'm hungry...", the serene one from Belphie, the bold one from Satan and the imperative one of Lucifer. Amid all the voices, one called out at its highest, full of grief and exasperation. 

I knitted my brows, and murmured,

"Levi...?"

The voice continued to get louder, calling for me, invading and resonating inside my ears. It continuously called, until I reached for the light and at contact, it shown brighter than ever, blinding me for a moment but at the same time showing me to the bearer of the voice. It was indeed Levi and he was, leaning in front of my face, leaning in close, mouth open, to then again rise from his position and place both of his hands on top of my chest and press with extreme force. 

He was performing CPR on me. I thought for a moment,

"Am I... dead? How did I die?"

Then, the memories from what happened moments before hit me. I drowned. How could I die so fast, I wondered? I never got to do anything special in my life as far as I know, so can I consider my life, in just a nick of time, wasted away. I didn't know if to laugh or cry, but all the emotions that flooded me came into a halt as I thought better at my current state. I might perhaps not be dead... yet. My conscience was still working. I could feel as Levi pressed hard enough on my chest; hard enough to break my rib cage. I could hear his call, over and over again, of my name. I could feel his lips on mine as he passed his breath into me, and as that same breath flowed through my airway system and expanded my lungs, demanding my body to expel the water filling them. 

One more call,

"PAMY! COME ON! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

My body started to sink in the dark ground under me. As much as I tried to hold unto the shining ball of light, my hands passed through it. I sunk further and further until only my eyes were on the surface. 

I was afraid. Afraid of the unknown. Afraid of what might happen to me. Afraid to die.

I was afraid of disappearing from existence forever, leaving everything and everyone behind. 

I saw the light shine brighter than ever again, before it disappeared, and I was engulfed by darkness. 

______________________________________________________________________ 

I coughed out water and could feel the pain and pressure inside my thorax. I tried to even out my breathing rhythm, as I made sense to wherever I was now. 

Levi wasted no time into hugging my small figure into his arms, squeezing more than a normal human would, and making me feel my breathing capacity go short. But nonetheless, I believed, that after what I saw thanks to that light, he needed to relieve himself from the stressful situation I put him through, and I needed it as well. I hugged him back, as much as my mortal, fragile body let. 

He exclaimed in a still shaky voice,

"PAMY! PAMY! Are you alive? Are you truly alive?"

I chuckled.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one asking that Levi?"

We separated a little from the embrace and as I placed one of my hands over his cheek,

"You saved me Levi...You've become my hero once again."

His eyes widened as he remembered the rat incident and how he was now more in contact with my body as he ever had. He immediately let go and cleared his throat, showing a slight tinge of blush over his cheeks and ears. 

"I...I... I'm glad you're okay now... It was nothing..."

I giggled, but that giggle was interrupted by an insanely sinister laugh. Levi and I looked towards its source and were shocked to see who it was about. 

The man that looked like Solomon spoke.

"Finally, you've woken. I suddenly started thinking what a waste of time I've been through. Although, I could rule the Universe without you in it, but then again that would be a significant loss for me. What odds do I have, for someone like you to be born again after I destroy and remake the World? MY World..."

This man was not Solomon. He looked like him, but at the same time he was nothing like the Solomon I knew.

I spoke as I stood up with the help of Levi.

"You... You are that "Bad" Solomon? The one everyone was talking about... The one that got Lucifer all wounded!"

"Bad" Solomon,

"Right you are~ But that was just some luck... On Lucifer's part. I could have killed him then but took pity on the poor thing and let him live just a little longer. Just for him to see as how I take everything away from him and his brothers; their loved one and their lives..."

He said the last sentence with an ominous grin and a shadow casted over his red eyes. 

I shivered to the way his eyes descended over me. As a predator does before getting his pray. 

I looked away and around where we all were. 

It was a fact we were under water, but no water from the outside covered us. As my eyesight went higher and looked above us, I could come up with the idea we were inside some bubble. Some bubble, because one of the sharp teeth creatures swimming outside, tried to break into it and just hit itself, like a fly hitting itself unto a light bulb.

I again directed towards the "Bad" Solomon. 

"Who says we won't stop you from doing so? The demon brothers, Diavolo and the Heavens will stop you no matter what! Even myself!"

The "Bad" Solomon went into a laugh frenzy. I could already hear the words coming out of a person like him.

"Pathetic. You are ALL pathetic! Do you really think it will be that easy to defeat me? I, who not only have that Diavolo chained up and sealed. I, who now placed the Heavens into chaos and now am almost on the verge to defeat God. I, who not only made Lucifer shed his own blood, but will make ALL his brothers shed theirs as well. You are no match for me, a human like you is no match for someone like ME!"

I flinched as a gust of wind blew on us. I stumbled a little, but Levi held unto me. I looked up to his face and saw determination and a glint in his eyes, of some emotion I could not grasp. 

The "Bad" Solomon took out a book that had unreadable inscriptions on it. He commented.

"Since I don't want to waste more time than I already have, I'll just kill this freak beside you and take you with me. Honestly... Why did he even come after you? Worthless."

Levi's body twitched at the words spoken. He pushed me behind him and standing straight, head held high, he shouted, anger flowing with his statement.

"PAMY ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!"

My eyes widened as the tall figure of Levi started to emanate a pinkish glow. His demon horns grew slowly out of him, as well as his serpent like tail. The force of energy around him growing stronger.

The "Bad" Solomon tilted his head to the side. He chuckled.

"Oh, you are going to entertain me before I erase you from existence. I was tired, but if you insist~"

A source on Levi's hands started crackling. His glowing beautiful but intense eyes caught a glimpse at me, before he whispered. 

"Stay back and watch. This time... I'll be your true hero..."

With that, he charged forward at a speed I never knew he had. His glowing hand went straight towards the one of the other Solomon. Once the energy filled hands met, an explosion took over, throwing me back and hitting myself against the bubble's walls. 

"O...Ow...Huh?...?!"

I looked at my side, feeling something slither along my right arm, only to be suddenly dragged up into the air and be thrown inside some monster's mouth.

I glided down, like in a tunnel, only covered in something slimy, like mucus or saliva. 

Once the ride was done, I found myself splashing into a big puddle of a warm substance.

I looked around with my slime covered face. I heard a rumble and that's when I knew where I was inside the monster's body. I saw floating bones and still in decomposition flesh.

I muttered,

"Oh... Hell no...! First drowned, now THIS?! Are you serious?!"

A strong growl emanated from the creature and in moments a pair of arms penetrated through its stomach, ripping it open and catching me at the same time the tentacled monster's already dead body fell onto the ground.

I didn't look so well, and neither the person who was holding me in his arms. 

Levi was bruised and cut all over. Blood dripped from his mouth and a side of his face. 

He looked at me around anxiously.

"Are you alright?! Nothing hurts?!"

Me,

"No, but Levi... LEVI, WATCH OUT!"

The other Solomon threw some white glittering powder at Levi on his back, earning a horrid scream from him, I've never heard before. I looked in horror as Levi fell unto his knees, trying to feel his back which was now a mess of burnt out clothing and melted flesh. 

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to help. I needed to help somehow, but my thoughts stopped as soon as I saw one of the supposed to be dead monster's tentacles transform into a knife and as the other Solomon took it in one of his hands, he cleanly sliced Levi's tail off. 

Levi's eyes weld up in tears that never fell.

I saw his tail wiggle and quiver as its last neuron potentials fleeted away, lying dead on his side.

Levi was too shocked from the pain, that he remained paralyzed, staring into nothing.

I felt a pair of hands drag me up and pull me away from Levi.

"Let him be. That useless otaku doesn't deserve the right to protect you. Anyways, he was a weakling from the beginning, I was just going easy on him."

I could not utter a word. In my mind, I kept on repeating the same name repeatedly. Levi. Levi. Levi. Levi. Levi. Levi... Please...

The other Solomon spoke to another tentacled beast.

"Finish him, and make it... Painful..."

A deep, rough voice, that I could not match with anyone I've known in my life, came from behind us.

"The only one getting finished here is... YOU!"

As we spun around, a ferocious Levi punched the other Solomon's face, sending him far away from where he and I stood. 

With inhumane speed he stood before the other Solomon, grabbing him by the collar and with immense force, crashed his head unto the bubble's wall. The other Solomon coughed up blood and started laughing, feeling amused by the whole turn of events. 

He screamed at Levi.

"COME ON BRING IT ON!"

Levi's slit eyes began to glow with rage. 

He roared,

"GLADLY!"


	10. PAYBACK

The sound of thunderous clashing and crashes made my eardrums vibrate erratically. I covered my ears as I saw the battle before me. 

Levi had the "Bad" Solomon grabbed by the neck and threw him all over to the other side of the giant bubble. Within seconds, Levi jumped and was now above the still on air body and with a punch charged with energy, punched the other on the face, sending him downwards unto the solid ground. 

Some of the resulting dust and debris got into my eyes. I coughed and teared myself out of their way. Just as I was out of the battle's reach, another of those tentacled giant monsters grabbed me.

The other Solomon, straightening himself up and now spitting blood, ordered the monsters in a strange language. 

"Take her away! NOW!"

Just when, the monster's started moving, Levi's eyes became bloodshot and he swiftly moved and cut the tentacle which was holding me captive. I fell at tremendous speed.

"LEVI!"

I saw Levi's arms reaching to grab hold of me, but soon saw as he was blasted away, crashing unto a boulder. 

I was about to smash, headfirst, unto the ground, but was soon straightened and held in the arms, of the bloodied up "Bad" Solomon. I could not move, because when Levi sliced off the creature's tentacle, its muscles tensed and remained that way, taking away the possibilities from freeing myself.

As I looked up at the other Solomon, I saw not pain, or anger, but an insanely wide grin, accompanied by devilish red amused eyes. I turned my eyes towards the standing and stumbling Levi, whose blood dripped unto the floor and stained his clothe. He was gritting his teeth and his eyes were that of a beast. He threw an inhumane roar, and before his filled energy hand came unto my captor's face, the other Solomon let me fall painfully unto the ground and evaded being hit, moving without hesitance downwards, and landing a punch on Levi's stomach. Levi coughed out blood and was soon getting held by one hand, raised up in the air and slammed backwards. 

The other Solomon exclaimed.

"You are one hot headed freak! I was letting you hit me because I was feeling sorry for you and saw you as good game, but..."

Adding more strength unto Levi's neck,

"... Seriously, did you ever think I'd let you win against ME?!"

He punched Levi across the face. 

It was all too much to bear. I couldn't do anything. Things were going out of hand and all so easily falling out of track.

I yelled with tears in my eyes,

"That... THAT's ENOUGH! STOP IT! If...If me it's what you want, the LET HIM LIVE AND TAKE ME! I DON'T CARE! JUST STOP HITTING LEVI!"

Levi's eyes glanced at me. Blood over one of his eyelids, and pooling under his head. If my eyes weren't playing games on me, a small smile formed on his lips. 

As the other Solomon went into another of his crazy laughs. Levi worded out, without emitting any sound, something I caught notice, after the other punched one last time his face, making him bleed from his nose.

"I lo... ve..."

The tears fell now as I just slumped and screamed for the evil man to stop his merciless brutality.

The other Solomon took out from his robes a sack, opening it and with a snicker commented.

"Hmmm~ There's still some Borax left. I can actually use this left over to give you a special facial service..."

He slowly started to tilt the bag as speckles from the powder fell and landed with a sizzling sound on Levi's face. 

Levi yelled.

"Ah...AAAAAH!"

The other Solomon chuckled.

"Freak, this is payback for that beat up you gave me..."

As my blurred vision cleared, my eyes went wide in shock as a shadow past beside me and in a matter of seconds the other Solomon was punched in the face with a bolt of energy, sending him far away and leaving a trail of the left powder midair.

A deep dark voice came out from the person whose figure was covered in a dense black cloud of crackling energy. Menacing red eyes looked towards the other Solomon's fallen figure.

"...And THIS is my payback from that time you took PITY on me, you bastard!"

Lucifer look towards me as he instructed someone that apparently had been behind me the whole time. 

"Solomon, take her away."

I questioned,

"Wait, who...?"

As I turned and saw that the one that was dissolving with a spell the tensed-up tentacle and taking me into his grasp, was our Solomon; the "Good" Solomon, I could not forget the events that took place before, and went straight on and hugged his neck tight, as if my life depended on it; which in a manner of fact, it did at the moment. 

Tears still steamed down my cheeks as I pleaded,

"Solomon! Please, Solomon, save Levi he... he is...!"

Lucifer jumped over the other Solomon's body, holding him strong by the neck; black energy building up in his gripping hand and eyes shining a menacing wild red. 

Lucifer roared,

"SOLOMON! I'LL TAKE LEVI! NOW GO!"

With a worried look, Solomon screamed from where we were,

"But Lucifer, the portal will seal itself in just a minute once I pass through it! You won't make it!"

My eyes darted from the unconscious bloodied Levi on the floor, towards the aloof Solomon, then to the savage looking Lucifer, and then back again. I was starting to worry. What if Levi and Lucifer never get through the portal in time and they are trap underwater? 

The other Solomon, lifter one of his arms and blasted a spell, making a hole on the bubble we were all in. 

Lucifer screamed as he greeted his teeth.

"SOLOMOOOOOON!!!"

Solomon flinched and after throwing me a definite glance, which already answered all my unspoken doubts, he turned and ran for it towards the portal. 

Lucifer slammed palms with the other Solomon's and both were thrown back towards opposite side. 

The explosion made the earth tremble. One of the tall rock formations that were above the portal started to crack. 

Solomon had no time to lose. He went off towards it as fast as he could. The other Solomon whatsoever, noticed the almost to collapse rock and pointing a finger towards it, screamed,

"DONHA!"

The water splashed as it rose to Solomon's knees. Concentrating his eyes to the falling rocks, he yelled,

"PARADZAI!"

The rocks disintegrated into dust that covered us in white. 

I sneezed, and when I was about to look back towards the others, Solomon stopped abruptly in front of the portal. I looked up to him.

"Listen to me Pamy... I... I want you to know something..."

My waited for him to continue, while in the background another explosion and giant splash took fold. 

Part of me didn't want to go but neither wanted to die. I didn't want any of us to die.

"I want you to know... That I'm sorry... All I ever wanted was for you... For you to look at me... For whom I was and am... I have made many mistakes and I am sorry... Can you forgive me...?"

Why did he have to tell me this now! From all of the time we've been and talked to each other, he chose the worst-case scenarios ever.

"Solomon why are..."

He interjected.

"DO YOU FORGIVE ME?!"

I exclaimed exasperated,

"I do! I do! I've already forgiven you, but..."

He concluded,

"Good. I'm sorry..."

Bewildered, I didn't understand until I was thrown into the portal and was immediately being twisted and stretched in a multicolored sparkled tunnel, at ungodly speed.

The next thing I knew, I was touching grass, and felt the cold wind of the night blow on my soaked figure. 

Satan and Mammon exclaimed,

"Pamy?! Are you alright?!"

I nodded as I shivered away from the lakes edge.

For a tiny moment, I had forgotten everything that took place under the lake, until Belphie's voice inquired,

"Pamy... Where are... Levi and the others?"

My heart skipped a beat. My body started to tremble so much it even scared myself. I looked with wide open eyes towards the lake. 

I felt sick and I could feel my breath falter.

I repeated in a whisper,

"They... They..."

FUN FACTS:

DONHA and PARADZAI come from the Shona and Bantu dialect, meaning "fall or to fall" and "disintegrate" respectively.


	11. Chapter 11

Two years ago, I waved goodbye to the Devildom. Days passed, and I've dedicated myself to studyng at the university as your average human student, surounded by average humans; no magic spells clases, no hell creature anatomy and no finding myelf trying, to get eaten by my fellow classmates. All is well, until one day, the sky started to change colors, shadows and dark creatures roamed the streeets and nowhere was safe.

The Heaven Realm no longer belonged to God and angels. The Human Realm no longer belonged to us; humans. The Underworld Realm no longer belonged to demons. 

NOONE WAS SAFE.

All because of a demon stone and book, stolen and used for the selfish benefit of ruling over all realms AND possessing our heroine; Pamy.

Now, with the help of the seven Avatars of Hell, and other magical friends, Pamy would go through an exciting but deadly adventure, for the purpose to get that book and stone back from a force far worse than a demon.

THE END OF DAYS IS NEAR...

IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING, WORSE THINGS ARE COMING...

DISCLAIMER:  
The characters belong to the creators of the "otome" game "Obey Me".  
Part of the story's setting is based on the game's creators, but practically everything you will read in this work will be new.  
ALL story and art (Including the cover) is mine.


End file.
